Second changes
by chiskeik
Summary: Sarah Blye meets with Carl, Daryl and Rick. Set in season 3/4, while they are in the prison.
1. Chapter 1

I'm done.

i have lasted long enough. But I don't want to keep moving. Breathing. Living. I'm done with this fuck up world. I'm done being on a run every single day. I'm done scavanging. Starving. Running. I'm done with all of it.

I hear some moans not far away from where I am sitting. They are coming, I know, I couldn't care less. I check my gun, 2 bullets. One for me, one for Jake. He seems asleep, peaceful in some way. I need to put a gun in his head before is to late. But it is far more complicated than I though.

I take of my jacket as I take a look on my wound. Messy, bloody. Fuck off, I though. "Don't be a pussy, deal with it", I said to myself. Avoiding any thoughs I pull the trigger, BAM!. Great, now every single of those geeks will come to me. "Clever, Sarah. Let's face it, you have to put a bullet in your brain ASAP." I though. " You have to fucking kill yourself RIGHT NOW!"

Easier said than done.

I'm feeling dizzy too. Jesus, they are coming. I hear the moaning. I stand up and walk to the nearest tree. I climb it, slowly, but i did. I sit down in the tree, putting the gun in my pocket and taking my bow. I see the geeks, around 10 or so. They are almost around Jake. I take an arrow and I shoot them right in the head. I kill them all. I hear a noise on my left, still feeling dizzy from the pain, I turn and I shoot another arrow. I hear yelling, people running. "Jeez, did I just shoot a living person?", I thought as I go down my tree.

\- Don't move kiddo, I'll kill ya 'fore ya even realise. - Said the man with a crossbow.

\- I….I...I'm sorry … I don't want any trouble…

\- Oh yeah? so why did you shoot my son? .- said the other man, he is helping a boy getting up .- I'm gonna fucking kill you!

\- DAD! .- shouted the boy.- I'm fine!

\- Look...I'm sorry, ok? I was just killing those geeks, I heard a noise and I thought you were one of them. I'm sorry.

\- Ya r bit?

\- No, just wounded.

\- Show me! .- the boys dad shouted to me .-

\- Ok, ok. - So, i show them.

\- OK, Im Rick, this is my son, Carl, and the guy with the crossbow is Daryl.- He seems to be pacing.- You are on your own? do you have a group?

\- Yes, I'm on my own. It was me and Jake till today.

\- Ya coulda came with us, we have a group, food, medicines….even a doctor .- Says Daryl.- But, you have to answer some questions 'fore, alright?

\- Ok.

\- What's your name?

\- Sarah.

\- How many geeks have you kill?

\- I dont know, too many to count.

\- How many people have you kill?

\- three.

\- Why?

\- Why what? - I snap.-

\- Why did ya kill 'em?

\- Oh... well, one tried to rape me, another one tried to kill us….and the last one, well I did what I have to do.

\- Ok, fine, you can come with us. We will pach you up and then we will vote if you can stay or not. You agree?. - Rick says picking up my bow and my gun.

\- OK, fine….yes I agree!.- We start moving.- Can I have my gun and my bow back?

\- No gun, no bow until we decide that we can trust ya, kiddo.- Says Daryl, making a grim.

\- I'm not a kid anymore, stop calling me that.

\- How old are you, then, kiddo?

\- 15.

\- Then, ya are a kiddo for me, sweetheart. - he is really having fun.

\- Whatever, redneck! -

We keep walking for at least 1 hour. They are really ignoring me. Rick and Daryl are talking, keeping their voices down. I hurry up and approached the boy:

\- Er...look...Carl, right?

\- Yes. - he says pointing his blue eyes to me.

\- I'm sorry, I'm really sorry 'bout 'fore….I didn't mean to hurt you.

\- You didn't.

\- Well, still, I'm sorry.

\- Fine. - He says without even looking at me.

"Fine, Sarah, no even the boy will be your friend! Just like in the old times!" I thought to myself as we get a full view of the camp they have. They are living in a prison. Awesome!.


	2. Chapter 2

Im feeling weird. DIzzy. I open my eyes, and I realise that I am in a cell block.

Is too dark and I cannot see a damm thing. I try to move but I'm handcuffed to the bunk. "Perfect, seems that they weren't that nice", I think to myself as I started to move, trying to get loose. I tried harder, but is not working, my wound started to bleed. I feel exhausted. I just can't take it anymore.

I hear some footsteps,

\- Sarah is that you honey? - says a soft voice in the dark - Are you alright?

\- No. - I don't know why I say that, but I do. - No, I'm not alright. How in hell could I be alright? I've lost my family, my best friend. I'm fucking alone in this shity world. I...I just can't take it anymore! .- I cry, for the first time since the world ended, I cry, loud.

I see the light of a flashligth entering the room, a woman handling it. She approached, with a soft smile in her lips.

\- Honey, I'm Carol. You have been out for 2 days, we were really worried, mainly Daryl...don't tell him I've told that.- her smile widened as she mentioned his name.- You are not alone, Sarah, you are with us now. Your safe. As safer as you can be nowadays.

\- Oh really? So why am I handcuffed them, huh?.- Im yelling now - Some twisted game you are playing? I'm done. Been there, done that. You'll never gonna break me, Carol, I'm already broken.

\- Sarah, we are not going to hurt you.

I spit on her face,

\- Don' t touch me, bicth! I yell

She moves, I feel the anger growing inside me, I really want to punch her in the face. RIght now, make her bleed. She is trying to pace herself, trying to find a way to get through me. "Not gonna happen, bitch!" I think to myself.

I see another flashlight getting closer, heavier footsteps. Daryl.

\- I will take it from here, go to sleep Carol.

She smiles, rubbing his shoulder softly as she passed by. He takes a chair and sit down, bititng his botom lip.

\- Look kiddo, there are some things ya need to know. - he is angry - First, we are not going to hurt ya, UNLESS ya try to hurt us. I will kill ya without blinking if you try something. Second, you are handcuffed because is safer for you and for us. What if you have died and turn into a walker, huh?. We are not twisted, and no, ya are not the only one broken in here. We've all lost people. I've lost my brother, Carol, she...she lost her little girl...- he looks down to his boots, taking his time. Carl, he have just lost his mom. So don't play victim with me, kiddo. You have a decision to make. You stay or you go. What do you chose?

\- I...I stay...I'm sorry,... I just...I'm sorry ok? - I'm sobbing again... jesus... when I became such a pussy?

\- Ok, ok, enough with the crying shit...now go to sleep. We will talk tomorrow.

He is already in the doorstep when he turn around:

\- One more thing, kiddo...don't ya ever talk to Carol that way, understood?


	3. Chapter 3

I spent a few days more handcuffed to the bunk. Daryl came over every day for dinner. We have dinner together and sometimes we talk. He is not a big of a talker, and I guess I'm not either. Sometimes we just stay there silent, eating, thinking in our own problems. He seems troubled, and sad. He has always this sadness in his eyes.

A blondie called Beth came over too every day, she brings me food and clothes. She is nice with me, asking me questions about my family and my past.

\- So, Sarah...mmm the guy you were with before coming here...he, he was your boyfriend?

\- Who? Jake? .- are we really having this conversation?.- God, no! Blondie, he was my best friend, period.

\- Oh, ok...its a shame though...he look hot.- she says pointing the photograph i have on the table.

\- No, he doesn't.- I say a less convinced that I intended.

He is hot to be honest. He was. I've never said anything to anyone, but I had a big crush on him for like forever. He was nice, and brave, and funny...and yes, he was hot too. I guess blondie canread me like an open book.

I see Daryl passing by the cell so I yell at him:

\- Daryl!

\- Jezz...no need for yellin' kiddo. - he brings squirrels and rabbits .- what is it?

\- Mmmm...look, I will like to apologise to Carol...could you tell her to come over tonight? For dinner?

\- Dont know Kiddo...

\- Pleaseeeeee, just ask her...please!

\- Ok, ok...I guess we will see tomorrow then, no dinner together today, huh? - he seems dissapointed,

\- Oh, Daryl...dont be sad...you know you are my favourite! - He is in the hallway, but I bet he is smiling.

Carol came over with a plate for me, so I assume she has already have dinner.

\- Im here, as you requested.

\- Carol, look, I'm sorry, ok? .- she doesn't even blink, jezz, she is really mad.- I know you are mad, I know, and I am sorry. I was a bitch that day, and I have no excuse, but I was scared, and I didnt handdle it too well.

\- No, you certainly didn't.

\- I...I've been handcuffed before, you know...my, my stepdad he was an ashole...- tears rolling my cheeks, she seems sad too. - I was scared because I've been there, done that. Please don't tell anyone.

\- Honey...of course not. I won't tell a soul.- she came over and wipe the tears from my cheeks. - Your secret is safe with me.

\- Thanks.- finally I stop crying like a pussy, and I fell bold.- He cares about you a lot, you know. - she look at me like she has not clue about what I am saying.- Daryl, he cares a lot about you.

\- cares about everyone. He even cares about you, he had been coming here everyday to see you.

\- That's bullshit and you know it. - I stare long, trying to make my point..- Yes, he has been coming here, we have dinner and sometimes we talk. Sometimes we dont. When we talk, he always mentioned you, carol did that, carol said that...And he was very sad that you were mad at him.

\- I wasn't mad, I just didn't understand why he came here to make you company instead of being with us. - She lean closer and give me a kiss in my forehead, just like my dad used to do.- Now I understand. Thanks.

And she left.


	4. Chapter 4

Some days later I'm able to walk around and explore the prison. Its quite liberating to be honest. Never though that being in prison will be liberating. But it is.

I spent the days walking around, helping Carol with food and laundry and stuff, trying to belong. Not an easy task.

On one of my walks around the prison, I see Daryl sitting in the yard.

\- Hey there! - I greet.

\- Hi kiddo. - he says without looking to me, he is staring down the yard, where Carol is talking to Tyresse.

\- You know, is quite creepy when you do that.

\- Do what?

\- Stare - I say

\- What ya sayin!? I ain't staring no one!

\- If you say so. - I start getting up, he grab my wrist pulling me down again.

\- I ain't. Just keeping watch.

\- Yeah, keeping watch on Carol. What's the matter between you two, huh?

\- I ain't...that is not true..- he is blushing hard now .- There is no matter.

\- So, you and her, never been together? No kissing in the woods?.- I give him a smirk.

\- Whaat? of course not...we are not like that. - he starts playing with his crosbow, looking down.- We JUST are friends, kiddo.

\- Look, you should go for it. You like her, she likes you. - I stand up.- Make a move robinhood, and make it fast.

I go before he can answer to that.

On my way to the cellblock I see Carl, wearing his hat reading some comics under a tree. He haven't talked to me since the first day.

\- Hi Carl, what are u reading? .- He look at me, blue eyes pointing at me, and I blush.

\- Hi, just a comic. Michonne gave it to me. You could ask her if you want something.

\- Sure, or maybe i could borrow that one from you...when you finish?

\- Sure, fine.

\- You dont like me , do you?- I ask, quite mad actually. I have done everything to get on with the group. I behaved, helped and tried my best. But Carl has always ignored me.

\- It's not that.- now he is blushing. - I don't want new friends, ok? Don't need them. I don't need your caring, or your time.

\- Whoa! easy there! .- what is this kids problem, huh? .- I didn't say anything about caring...and don't worry, I'm not planning on wasting any of my time with an asshole like you!

I continue my way to the cell block, just looking back and seeing Carol laughing with Tyresse, as Daryl, continue in the same spot, with the same look on his face, staring to Carol.

Jezz. I guess I am not the only one with sociability problems.


	5. Chapter 5

I spent the next few days helping Carol, but mainly keeping to myself. I realise that I don't fit in the group. Most of them are nice to me, when they try to make conversation, I just made up some excuse so I can leave. I know that I'm pushing away. Like I've always done since my dad died. I just, i can't. I don't think I will be able to trust someone again ever.

As a matter of fact, I know that they don't trust me either. Rick banned me from going on runs. Even Daryl banned me from going hunting. He is taking Carl, for gods' sake.

\- Hey kiddo.- Daryl is in my cell door, wearing filthy clothes .- what ya doin'?

\- Nothin'. Reading.

\- Ya ok? - he says as he sit in my bunk.- Ya have being….silent, weird.

\- Silent? Weird? Seriously you of all people...you are telling me that I've been silent? You barely spoke!

\- Hey!- he grab me by my shoulders.- What happened? Someone did somethin' to ya?

\- No, no one done anything.- I take off his hands and shrugged.- I'm not some dammsel in distress you need to save, Daryl.

\- What is wrong with ya? You mad at me?

\- Im fine. Jezz! You mind? - I point my book.- I wanna read if you don't mind.

\- Fine, suit yourself!

That night I escape dinner, not feeling even hungry. I don't feel like I have earned the food either. At some point, I started to cry. Silently. Just tears falling through my checks. Tears for my dad, who died so soon. Tears for my mum, who never knew how to love me. Tears for Jake, who was my rock. Tears for me, for being alone. Tears because I don't know how I am going to go through this. Tears because I don't think I could be able to get over this. Too many loses. Too many deaths over my shoulders.

\- I've bring you some dinner. I guess you will be hungry.- Carl is looking at me, with his blue eyes staring right through mine. - It's not much, but…

\- I'm not hungry.

\- Sarah, come on. Don't do that.

\- Do what? huh? - I wipe my tears. He put the bowl in my table. - I said, I'm not hungry.

He keep still, concerned. We keep silent for a while, and I see how a tear rolled his cheek.

\- I do feel like that too, sometimes, you know?

\- Like what? - I asked, stoned.

\- Like I can't keep going. Like just...just...you know, everything is too much.- He wiped his own tears.- Sometimes I think I can't keep going when I realise that I won't see my mum again, that my sister won't even met her. Or when I realise I started forgetting things about her.

\- I'm sorry Carl, I….I know that I'm not the only one who has lost someone. - he sits in my bunk, our knees barely touching, but it feels extremely intimate. - I….I just don't know how to keep going.

\- We'll, first of all, you have to eat. Then, you should come with me .- he blushed .- keep me company while I'm on watch, ok?

\- You have watch all by yourself?

\- Hahaha, no! My dad won't never allow that. I told him you will be with me. You know, I thought maybe you wanna do something else apart from laundry.

\- Hum….pretty confident of you, don't you think Grimes? .- he smiles, and I smile too.- I'll go.

\- Great. I will wait for you in the block C. .- he is almost on the door when he turned .- Oh, and...I am sorry for the other day, I was certainly an asshole.

\- Yes, you were Grimes. .- I give him a wink.- Thanks for the dinner.

\- Anytime, Blye.


	6. Chapter 6

I've never been on watch before but everything seems so calm. No a single noise. It's dark and calm. And I quite like it.

Carl is searching the area with a sniper rifle, with a wide smile plastered in his face.

\- This is like Call of Duty...but real. Jezz, I really miss my PS.

I laughed.

\- Well, I've never have one.

\- Why? You were one of those girls that just wanted to play with dolls? 'Cause you don't look like one of them.

\- And what that supposed to mean? - I asked, laughing.- Come on, enlight me.

\- Well….those girls, they were….you know….girly?

\- You saying that I don't look girly?

\- No, I mean…., you are a girl...But those girls, they were...you know….more feminine. - He is blushing hard, and I am really having fun.

\- Woah! If I am not girly, not feminine...then what? Am I a boy to you?

\- No! - he shouted.- I….

We hear some footsteps:

\- Time to go to sleep kiddos! .- Gleen and Maggie climb the tower.- See you tomorrow!

We made the way back to the cell block in silent, Carl is not even looking at me. I just want to tell him that I was messing around before. That I don't care if he sees me like a tomboy. I'm used to that. I grew up feeling like one. Not a big deal anymore. I know I'm not like Beth, blondie and girly and hot. I know I'm not like that.

We arrive to my cell,

\- Look, I see you like a girl, ok? You are fun and brave but also a girl. I know you are a girl. Believe me, I SEE you like a girl.- He is very serious when he says that, quite creepy.

Saying that, he turn around a left.

I stand there, not knowing what to say, or what to think. What the hell did he mean by that?

Next morning, I wake up early. So early. I made my way to the kitchen and I saw Carol and Daryl, silent. Carol is preparing everybody elses breakfast and Daryl is eating his. I pick a bowl, greet Carol and I sit in front of Daryl.

\- Mornin' Daryl.

\- Mornin'.

\- I hum...I am very sorry about the other day...I was having a shitty day and I throw it to you.

\- Is alright. - he smiles .- Tomorrow, you and I, we are going hunting, ok?

\- Really?

He stands up, gives the bowl to Carol and he turns to me:

\- Yeah. We are leaving early, dont oversleep, ok?


	7. Chapter 7

I spent the whole day with Carol. Laundry and clearing the fences. Exhausting. She is determined to do what it have to be done, and she keep going like nothing. At some point, she sits in the yard.

\- I though we were never gonna stop...- I sit beside her, exhausted.- I'm exhausted.

\- Me too. - she wipes the sweat from her face.

\- You didn't seem too tired 'fore, Carol.

\- I just wanted to have my mind focused in something else. - I look at her and she has sad eyes.

\- You worried? About D..

\- You know I am .- she cuts me off.- I'm always worried. Always waiting for him to came back. Until the day he won't.

\- He will. Carol, he will.

\- He should be here by now, Sarah. I know what it means, I'm not stupid.

\- I never said you were. I know you are worried, but you know Daryl too. He will came back. He will came back to you.

She says nothing. I'm not sure if she understood what I'm trying to tell her. I'm about to tell her, when she get up and leave. I don't want to admit it, but I'm worried too. I don't know Rick and Michonne much, but I'm worried. I'm fucking worried about Daryl. Fuck, what did that happens? After Jake I promised myself that I will never gonna let me get attached to anyone anymore. Fuck. I'm fucking screwed.

Dinner time is more quiet than usual. Carol served everyones' dinner and take her bowl to her cell. I asked if she want company, but she refuses. I think of pushing it a little bit more, but I'm not even sure If I will ever be a good company.

After dinner, I get to the watch tower. Carl and I have the first watch tonight. When I arrived, he is already there, scanning the area with the sniper rifle. No plastered smile today.

\- Hey!

\- Hi.

\- You see anything? .- I ask, trying to light up the moment. - Geeks?

\- Some in the south gate. Nothing to worry about. - He looked at me, and I can see he has been crying.

\- Carl...I know you maybe don't want me telling you this...but, they'll be back. I'm sure of it.

\- You are right, I don't want you to tell me anything. You don't know how I feel, Sarah!. - angry tears falling from his cheeks.- You don't fucking know!

\- I know you are worried, Carl, I am too, I understand what..

\- Shut up! .- he put the rifle on the floor and came close to me, still crying, but with and angry face.- Shut up! Fuck! You cannot shut up, huh? I don't want you here! Don't you get it, no one want you here!

\- Carl, I know you are angry and that you are not meaning those things.

\- Oh, I don't? You think you fucking know me, right? YOU DONT KNOW A THING! .- He is shouting in my face, our noses almost touching.- Nobody here cares about you. NO ONE!

\- Fuck you!

\- You think Daryl cares about you? Huh? .- He grabs me by my shoulders, i fell his warm breath in my face.- Doesn't matter, 'cause he's not comming back. He is dead, Sarah...- He runs his hands down my arms.- He is dead...like...like my father...

\- Carl...

and I don't know how, or why but I lean closer and kiss him full in the lips. He frozed at first, but he quickly grab my neck and pull me closer. We kiss, kindly at first, hungrier later. I tease him, pulling my tongue inside his mouth, leaning even more closer. But then, out of the blue, he pull away.

\- Sarah, I don't want you here. Please, go.

I grab my gun and I left, not looking back because I don't want he to see my tears. Fuck, I just make a move on a guy, for like FIRST TIME EVER, and he told me to leave. Fucking great Sarah, fucking great.


	8. Chapter 8

I arrive to my cell crying like a fucking teenager. Crying like those girls I hated in high school. Fuck it! I don't know why I'm even crying. Yes, I kissed him, it was nice until he told me to leave. He never wanted to kiss me. At least, now I know.

It's already morning when I finally fall sleep. Suddenly, I heard noises, yelling and people running. I get up quickly and grab my gun and my knife, getting out of my cell. I realised that the noises come from the kitchen so I walked there, looking twice in every corner. Just in case.

When I'm close enough to hear the voices, I hear laughs, and relaxed chatting. I get into the kitchen and I see everyone is up already, and that Michonne, Rick and Daryl are back.

\- You...you are back! .- I said louder than I intended.

\- I told ya we were leaving early.- daryl said with a shy smile in his face .- Even though ya oversleep!

I smile back and hug him tight. To my surprise, he hug me back.

\- Come on, sleepyhead, we are leaving in 10"...if you are still interested.

\- Yes! But...you have just come back! You need to rest and you...

\- We were by the fence yesterday, we found a house. We rested. I'm fine. We are going hunting.- he says, and I found out that Daryl and Carol are holdings hands. Hum, that's new.

\- Ok, I will be ready in 5.

We get out the prison, by the south gate. Daryl shows me where they spent the night and that we spooked some rabbits and squirrels down the hill. After a while, we have a bunch of squirrels and 3 rabbits, pretty good hunt indeed.

\- So, huh...what's the matter between Carl and you? .- he snaps.

\- What? What you mean...we...don't...- I blushed .- there is no matter.

\- Huh...I see..he was staring to ya this morning...really serious stare. You know, one of those creepy stares. Ogling ya.

\- I don't want to talk 'bout it.

\- Did he did somethin' to ya? 'Cause..

\- I kissed him.- I snaped back. Daryl looked surprised.- I kissed him, ok? Happy?

\- Ya are into Grimes kid? God lord..Ya are too young for kissin' don't ya think?

\- I'm 15 Daryl. I'm not too young. But I'm stupid.- he looked confused.- I shouldn't have kissed him, I know. I just...fuck, he was sad and angry, and I was sad too, and I don't know...I just kissed him. I just...I don't know...I though... I thought you weren't coming back.

\- Hey, kiddo...I'm here...I'm fine.- he puts his arm around my shoulders.- 'S ok.

We stay like that for a bit. Just silent, holding each other.

On our way back to the prison, Daryl stops and turn around.:

\- Why ya regret kissin' Carl?

\- 'Cause he told me to leave. He didn't want me there.

\- Oh honey. That kid likes ya.- I roll my eyes .- He does, he just don't know how to deal with it.

\- And you know that because...

\- 'Cause I'm observant. He has been staring you for a while.

I don't say anything to that, I just need to believe it first. At the prison, Carol opens the door for us.

\- Daryl!

\- Yeah?

\- If what you said to me earlier is true...- I look at him and Carol after.- Well..you know...you are not the only one observant here. I have "observed" some stares too myself.

He blushed hard, looking at the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone was on a good mood that day. We feel safe again. We feel almost happy. We were full of food too. It was a really good day. Almost perfect. Until I remembered the events of last night. Until I remembered fucking Carl Grimes. Fucking Carl Grimes and his lips. Fuck.

I was on my way to the "library" Carol had improvised, when I run into Carl.

\- Hey, Sarah! .- he greeted looking away.

\- Hi.- I was trying not to breakdown in his face.- Look..'bout yesterday...I...I'm sorry, it...it was a mistake.

\- Oh, yeah, it's ok. You know..

\- Could we forget 'bout it? Please.

\- Err... sure, don't worry. - he looked troubled.- I guess we'll see later on the tower, yeah?

\- Oh, well I have changed my shift with Beth...You...you will be with her from now on...- I am really holding back the tears.- I just thought it will be for the best.

\- Yeah, sure... whatever.

\- I guess we will see around, Carl...not a big deal.

\- Yeah. - he says almost in a whisper and leave.

When I arrive to the library, Maggie, Michonne and Carol are laughing and hugging each other. They really seem happy. It's quite weird.

\- Hello?.- the broke apart.

\- Hi Sarah! .- Maggie is wiping tears from her cheeks.- I'm glad you are here!

\- Woah...ok...everything alright? You are acting creepy...

\- I'm getting married! .- she yelled. - I'm getting married Sarah!

\- I thought you were married...you show me your ri..

\- Yes! But we are throwing a party, with food, and drink, and dancing. It's going to be awesome!. - she hug me tight

\- Well...I'm happy for you.

She pull apart and waving us she leaves running. Michonne leaves too.

\- You don't like parties Sarah?

\- No really...plus, I don't think is a good moment for that...

\- We are not just surviving, Sarah, we need to live too. - she hands me some books. - I think you will like these.

\- Thanks...- I take the books. - I gonna go get started with these...

\- Ok, honey. See you!

I'm not really feeling talkative today. I feel awful. I will like to be happy for Maggie, as happy as she is for throwing a party with everyone. But I'm not. I just don't know how to manage the "Grimes" situation. I thought putting some space between us will be it, but is not. I guess, changing my shift with Beth wasn't the best idea. She is everything I'm not. She is nice to everyone, talkative and charming. She's always singing and smiling. And she is fucking gorgeous. And now, she will be spending 3 nights a week with Carl.

Fuck, I'm jealous.

Late that night I hear some heavy footsteps...Daryl.

\- Kiddo, too late for readin'...don't ya think?

\- I'm not tired...- I lie.- Plus, the book its really good.

\- I thought you were on watch with Carl...somethin' happened?.- he's chewing his thumb.

\- I changed my shift with Beth...I will be with Jake, the woodbury kid from now on.

\- Ya change it 'cause of the kiss?.

\- It was a mistake, I'm just trying to fix it. - I put the book aside.- I don't wanna talk about it...and I'm pretty sure you don't want either.

\- You right I don't. - he awkwardly moves.- But I will if ya need it. Maybe ya could talk to Carol, huh?

\- It's not me who has to talk to her. - I snap.

\- What that's supposed to mean, huh? I'm just trying to help ya.

\- I don't want your help right now Daryl...I appreciated it...but, let me be, please.

\- Ya know where I am, kiddo.

As soon as Daryl left my room I cry. I cry until I felt sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

I spent the next weeks with the Woodbury folks. The are outsiders, like me, so I guess I feel good with them. Jake, my new "watchpartner" is nicely enough. He speaks too much, and sometimes I would like he to shut up, but I have no desires to kiss him. So, at this point, is the best partner I could have.

Carl and his new BFF Beth, seem to be getting very close. They spend almost all the time together. Some days I cannot stand it. Fuck. Fuck, fuck fuck.

I'm in the yard when I saw Beth waving and approaching me.

\- Sarah, came later to my cell, ok?.- she is always smiling. I HATE THAT.

\- Wait,.. why?

\- It's a surprise...just come ok?

Later that night I came by Beth's cell. Carol is already there, wearing a sexy dress.

\- Hi... wow Carol!

\- You see...Beth...is too much! I can't wear this...I..

\- Carol, you look gorgeous .- I said.- Really, you look amazing.

\- See? .- Beth is smiling.- You have to wear it...Daryl will love it.

\- Beth...- Carol blushed.- We aren't like that...we are just friends..I've told you already...

\- Fine, fine. - Beth hands me a bag.- open it!

\- What is it?.- I open the bag and I found out a red dress.- Beth...I appreciate but..I don't wear dresses.

\- Come on! Sarah! I know you are not into dresses...but this one is perfect for you, is not too fancy and you will look gorgeous in it.

\- But...I...

\- Sarah, let's make a deal.- Carol says.- I'll wear my dress...if you wear yours, ok?

\- Ok, ok, fine. - I take the dress.- But I'm not wearing high heels!

\- Hahahaha.- Beth laughs.- Fine, fine.

That night, during our watch shift, Jake is quiter than usual. I'm not complaining, but is weird. After an hour, he has barely spoke. It's creeping me out.

\- Jake...you alright?

\- Mmm...yeah...why you ask?

\- 'cause you are always talking, and today...you are silent..

\- I just...I'm not...Nevermind.

\- You are feeling sick or something? I cant take over by myself...

\- No, I'm fine...I just...you will think I'm stupid.

\- came on Jake, spit it our.

\- OK...mmmm...I don't have a date for the wedding, and I don't want to go by myself...- he looks up.- see..you think is stupid.

\- No, look.- I really think is stupid.- Maybe I think is stupid for me, but I get is important to you. And I respect that. Have you asked someone?

\- yeah...i asked Beth...but she has a date already...

\- Oh... who is she going with?

\- Carl...- he looks sad...and by the look he is giving me, I guess I look sad too.- I'm sorry...I know you and Carl were close 'fore.

\- I don't mind Jake...- I'm getting better at lying.- Look, you don't want to go alone and I don't have a date...so...wanna go together?

\- You don't have to do that, Sarah...I..

\- It will be a pleasure. So?

\- Ok, ok, we are going together.

I smile and we start talking as usual. I don't want to think about Carl and Beth, dancing at the wedding and kissing. Fuck.


	11. Chapter 11

The day before the weeding, Daryl and I leave early to hunt. I'm sleepy and I'm not really in the mood for hunting, but I really want to spend some time with Daryl. Even if he is not very easygoing guy, or talkative, I feel safe with him. And deep down, he is a good guy.

\- Daryl!?

\- Huh?.- he is playing with a jasper stone.- what?

\- I was asking you if you had a date for the weeding.

\- I don't have time for that, kiddo.

\- But you are going right?

\- Yeah, promised to Maggie...She's a stubborn woman...Who are ya goin' with? Grimes?

\- I'm going with Jake..

\- Ya r into Jake now?.- he keep playing with the stone.- Like a damn romance novel..

\- We are going as friends...neither of us have a date, so I proposed to go together.

\- I don't really understand you...Ya like Grimes but ya goin' with Jake..

\- I don't like Grimes, ok? I made a mistake, that's all.

\- Ya aren't a good liar, kiddo.- he hands me the water.- Ya are into Grimes kid.

\- I'm not!.- I'm blushing hard.- I...I am not good with this stuff Daryl...I don't know how..

\- Hey,..me neither. It's alright.- he came closer, hugging me tight.- Let's keep going.

\- You could make her a necklace with that stone.

\- Whattt?

\- You could make Carol a necklace. I can show you how.- now he is blushing.- I know you think of her when you look the stone, don't deny it.- he is silent.- Come tonite.

\- Alright...

After dinner, Daryl came to my cell. He is wearing clean clothes and smelling like soap. Such a change for Daryl, actually.

\- Woah, someone is clean! I thought you were scare of soap and water!

\- Pfffttt.- he sits in the floor.- Let's do it kiddo, I'm busy.

\- Ok, ok...Look, use this punch to make a small hole in the stone. - he starts, and I realize he is quite good at it.- Look what I found it!

I hand him the chain I found on a run with Glenn. He froze, looking the chain and still punching the stone.

\- Da...daryl? You alright?

\- yeah...is just...my mom...she has a chain like this one..- he take the chain and pull it through the stone.- It's perfect Sarah, thanks.

\- You made it, Daryl.

\- No, you made it...- he push aside my hair.- Take the damn compliment, kiddo.

\- Ok...- I smile.- She will love it, Daryl.


	12. Chapter 12

The day of the weeding everyone get up early. We showered and dress up. Just trying to feel like 'fore.

After my shower, I put on my dress. Beth was right, is not to fancy but is nice. I put on my boots and I guess I look quite alright. On my way to Jakes' cell I pass by Carol's. She is wearing the dress Beth gave her and the necklace Daryl made. She is looking fucking gorgeous.

\- You look quite hot, Ms. Carol! .- I tell her smiling.

\- Thanks, you look quite good also, Sarah.- she is playing with the jasper stone.- Thanks for the necklace, Sarah, I love it.

\- He made it.- she looks away.- Carol, he found the stone, I just help him make the necklace... but HE made it. Stop running from it...you know he cares..

\- Running? Like you are running from Carl?.- she cut me off.

\- I'm not...that's not the same...you...- I feel stupid.- There is no Carl and I, ok? We were friends, I made a mistake and now we are not. That's it.

\- What did you do? Huh?.- she is wearing high heels too.- You should kiss him.

\- No, you should kiss him Carol.- Im getting mad.- Fuck, what's the problem between you too huh? You love him, jezz...everyone can see it, and he loves you. Just, do it already.

\- Sarah, it's complicated, ok? We are not some teenagers in love, we...

\- What is it? Is 'cause he has a crappy childhood? 'cause I did too!.- I'm yelling now.- So you saying that after a crappy childhood we don't get anything good? That's what you are saying?

\- Sarah...I'm not saying that...

\- sounds like it to me.- I turn around.- Look, do whatever you want, I couldn't care less.

\- Sarah, honey!

I just turn around and left. I'm not sure where all that came from. Yes, I did have a crappy childhood, just like Daryl, but Carol has nothing to do with. I guess I reflect myself in Daryl, and if he can't have something good, I can't. Maybe it's a stupid though, but I don't know how to manage this situation.

When I am arriving block D, where Jakes' cell is, I run into Carl. He is wearing a suit. A fucking suit. Oh my fucking good.

\- Wow Blye, I never though I will see you in a dress. You look hot. - he blushed as soon as those words came out his mouth.

\- Thanks...- I'm flatered and sad at the same time.- You are looking good too, Grimes...where is your date?

\- I do not have a date anymore...she...well she is going with somebody else.

\- I'm sorry, Carl.- he looks troubled, but not sad.- I should get going, need to find my date.

\- Blye, you don't have a date anymore either.

\- What?

\- When I found out you were going with Jake...well I talked to Beth, and she is going with him now..- I really don't understand anything.- So, as neither of us has a date, maybe we could go together...

\- WHAT?

\- Look, I don't regret the kiss... I know I handled it bad, I know that, but I was a mess...I thought my father was dead...- he takes my hand.- I liked it.

\- What about Beth, huh?

\- What about her?

\- You like her too?

\- what? NO! Why you say that?

\- 'cause since the kiss you've spent all your time with her...What is it? She turned you down and I'm your second plate, huh?

\- NO! That's not it...FUCK! .- he seem mad now.- You are fucking irritating, you know that?

\- Me? HA! You are not easygoing either Grimes!

He is the one leaning closer this time, caresing my cheek with his hand. I feel his warm breath in my face. His face is red as a tomato...I guess mine too. And then, he kiss me. Hungry and passionately, running his free hand through my body. I take he by his neck and pull him closer, deepening into the kiss.

I don't know how long we kiss, but if feels like forever. I could live in that moment.

I really have a good time at the weeding. Carl and I, spent all the day together. We dance and when neither his father or Daryl were looking we kiss. At some point, I realise that both Carol and Daryl are gone.

Later that night, as I cannot sleep (too many things to think about) I go to the watch tower. I don't know who is in watch today, but I guess I could give him or her some company.

As I came closer, I see Daryl, smoking.

\- You have watch today? - I ask.

\- Yeah, thought Maggie and Glenn will want the night off. - he smiles.- what are you doing here, huh?

\- I couldn't sleep...so many things in my head..

\- Yeah, I guess...like kissing Carl in block D?.- I blushed and he laughed.- What? It was a secret or what?

\- No, I...I don't know...how you knew? You saw us?

\- No, Carol did. She was worried 'bout ya...- I look away.- she told me 'bout this morning. She though ya were mad at her.

\- I'm not... I...just...fuck..

\- We kissed.- he snaps, blushing.- Carol and I, we kissed.

\- WHAT?

\- We kissed...among other things.

\- Ewwww! Don't wanna know that! .- he laughs and I do too.- I guess we get something good after all, huh?

\- We do kiddo, we do.


End file.
